<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Support System by JehBeeEh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864065">Support System</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh'>JehBeeEh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony Bingo 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, I've never had so much trouble tagging something in my life, M/M, Mutual Pining, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, of the muscular variety, specifically his chest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was wondering if you could design me a new suit?” He asked cautiously.</p><p>Tony’s face lit up at the prospect. “Of course! Have anything in mind?”</p><p>“Not really? Something about this one just doesn’t work. My back is killing after most missions, and well… other parts feel like they could use… I dunno what, but it needs some sucking in.”</p><p>“I’m not exactly sure I completely understand what you’re talking about. You’ll need to be more specific, Capsicle. ‘Cause right now, all I am picturing is Spanx and you are the last person that needs anything like that.” Tony tried to will away the image of Steve wearing Spanx from his mind.</p><p>“It’s just really embarrassing,” Steve mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks turning a delicious shade of pink.</p><p>“Steve, come on. It’s me you’re talking about. You caught me proposing to the coffee maker a few weeks ago.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony Bingo 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Captain America/Iron Man Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Support System</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stony Bingo Square: Everything's Peachy</p><p>Partly based on a Discord prompt/discussion on the topic at hand.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d gone on a dozen or so missions after the battle of New York before Tony noticed. It happened mostly after the longer ones. Something seemed to make Captain America incredibly uncomfortable. But, this was Cap, who’s physical prowess and stamina rivaled everyone, even Thor. What could possibly be making him to be so uncomfortable.</p><p>“Everything okay, Cap?” Tony asked after one particularly physical mission. Steve hadn’t taken many hits, but he was still stretching out in the back of the Quinjet, throwing his arms backwards and forwards to loosen up the muscles around his torso.</p><p>Steve grunted uncomfortably as he threw his arms above his head and backwards, and arched his chest forward. “Everything’s just peachy,” he replied tightly.</p><p>“I can hook you up with some online yoga or something, if you’re starting to feel stiff-“ Tony started, pulling up his phone.</p><p>“ ‘m fine.” Steve let out before walking away from Tony, leaving him perplexed by the whole interaction.</p><p>Until, one beautiful Wednesday, Steve came into Tony’s workshop.</p><p>“Hey, Tony,” Steve started, looking embarrassed. “I, um, I was wondering if you could help me out with something.”</p><p>“Of course! What can I do for my favourite Iced Cap?” Tony chirped as he swiveled on his bench to look towards Steve, who was rolling his eyes at name.</p><p>“I was wondering if you could design me a new suit?” He asked cautiously.</p><p>Tony’s face lit up at the prospect. “Of course! Have anything in mind?”</p><p>“Not really? Something about this one just doesn’t work. My back is killing after most missions, and well… other parts feel like they could use… I dunno what, but it needs some sucking in.”</p><p>“I’m not exactly sure I completely understand what you’re talking about. You’ll need to be more specific, Capsicle. ‘Cause right now, all I am picturing is Spanx and you are the last person that needs anything like that.” Tony tried to will away the image of Steve wearing Spanx from his mind.</p><p>“It’s just really embarrassing,” Steve mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks turning a delicious shade of pink.</p><p>“Steve, come on. It’s me you’re talking about. You caught me proposing to the coffee maker a few weeks ago.”</p><p>Steve laughed. “Yeah, still haven’t gotten my invite to that, by the way.”</p><p>“Wedding’s off. Pretty sure it’s cheating on me with Clint of all people. But seriously, what is it?”</p><p>“It’s just,” Steve curled in on himself, crossing his arms over his chest. “My torso hurts. After battles. Sometimes.”</p><p>“Your torso..?” Tony replied, confused. “’Cause you get punched too hard?”</p><p>“No. Well, yes, but no,” Steve stuttered adorably. Tony tried not to smirk at how adorable a flushed and perplexed Steve could be. “I mean, something a little more reinforced than spandex would be nice. I have no idea what Coulson was thinking when he picked <em>spandex </em>for a guy about to get punched repeatedly.”</p><p>“Okay, I can definitely make the material better. Been toying around with some stuff actually. So material upgrade, consider it done. But, that still doesn’t explain the torso situation.”</p><p>Steve grumbled and sighed, before scrunching his face in frustration – and boy was that ever charming and distractingly cute all at once – and looking back down. “My pecks,” he finally said.</p><p>“Your. What. Now?” Tony tried to keep his eye contact on Steve’s face. Oh he tried.</p><p>Steve looked up, his whole face burning red when he saw Tony’s eyes shoot back up from staring at his chest. “My pecks, okay, they bounce around during fights, and it hurts, alright? You happy now?”</p><p>“Well, I’m not unhappy…”</p><p>“Tony!” Steve whined.</p><p>“This is just not what I was expecting, that’s all,” Tony answered, trying to maintain his composure. Because of course, he’d stared at Steve’s chest before. Who hadn’t!? While he could agree the uniform Coulson had designed was not exactly the best – really, it did nothing for his ass – it wasn’t completely horrible in shaping Steve’s amazing physique. And, he had absolutely checked Steve out at the gym, how could he not? Those too tight white tees were just screaming <em>look here</em>.</p><p>“Well, is this something you think you can work with?” Steve asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Um, yeah, I think I can. This will sound weird, but, can you jump? Just so I see what I am working with here.”</p><p>“I feel like you’re just laughing at me now.”</p><p>“I am not! I need to see if we’re talking barely set Jell-O mold wiggle-”</p><p>“Tony I swear-“ Steve whined again, pleading with him to stop.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m… I didn’t mean to make fun. I’m not, really. But I <em>do</em> need an idea of what I am working with, cause I don’t have that issue. Please? For science?”</p><p>“Really, that’s your winning argument? ‘For science’?” Steve chuckled. He shook his head as Tony shrugged. He settled himself and gave the smallest jump Tony had ever seen.</p><p>“Seriously? That’s what you’re giving me to work with?”</p><p>Steve huffed a breath, clearly displeased by having to do this, but he tried again, this time getting more momentum and giving the type of movement Tony needed to see.</p><p>“Ok, while that was good… I might need you to take your shirt off.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s it, forget I said anything-“</p><p>“Will you just listen! You’re wearing a big ass sweater! Kinda hard to see what’s going on under there.” Steve glared at him but took off his sweater, revealing he was in fact <em>not </em>wearing a t-shirt underneath. Tony tried not to let his eyes bulge out of his head at the sight. He’d seen Steve without a shirt before. This should not have that effect on him. What was going on with him today?! He settled his eyes on Steve’s impressive chest and studied it very carefully as Steve wound himself up and jumped. “Huh! Those things are… impressive,” Tony swallowed dryly. “I mean, totally workable though… This is like when Pepper goes running! I’ll figure this out. Promise.” Tony blinked rapidly, shifting his gaze back to Steve’s face, and giving him a smile he hoped looked friendly and not creepy like he suspected he might. But Steve was already turning around and grabbing his sweater again.</p><p>“Thanks Tony,” Steve mumbled as he threw on his sweater quickly.</p><p>“Hey, nothing to feel embarrassed about. Who knew the serum would give you that kind of issue? But seriously, give me a couple of days, I’ll have a solution for you. Meantime, any other ideas for your suit? I mean, I can integrate just about anything. Pez dispenser maybe?”</p><p>Steve laughed, “No, that should be fine. I trust you. I know you’ll make it great. And, really, thanks for looking into that problem for me.”</p><p>“You’re very welcome.”</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Tony:</strong> Pepper! Love of my life, I have a question. Where do you buy your sports bras?</p><p><strong>Pepper:</strong> ?! What an absolutely random question.</p><p><strong>Tony:</strong> Official Avengers business…</p><p><strong>Pepper:</strong> I want to tell you even less now…</p><p><strong>Tony:</strong> New uniform I’m designing.</p><p><strong>Pepper:</strong> I’m sure Nat can fend for herself, Tony. Please don’t start some kind of sexual harassment lawsuit.</p><p><strong>Tony:</strong> Can you please just answer my question????? PLEASE!!!!!!</p><p><strong>Pepper:</strong> Fine! My favourite ones are from Lululemon, but I’ve heard Lole is also really good.</p><p><strong>Tony:</strong> You are a star. Thank you!!! Kisses!</p>
<hr/><p>“Tony? You needed to see me?” Steve called out as he walked into the workshop.</p><p>“Ha! Yes. Can you stand, right there, please?” Tony asked as he pointed to a blue dot on the ground, before turning around and tapping away at the screen in front of him.</p><p>“Sure. This won’t hurt, right?” Steve looked around at the equipment.</p><p>“Meh, shouldn’t.” Tony winked at him playfully, making Steve laugh. “I think we’re all set. Do your thing J.”</p><p>A blue light scanned down Steve’s full length, all 6 foot 2 of his perfect body being recreated in front of him in a wireframe hologram.</p><p>“Woah! That’s really cool!” Steve exclaimed as he moved his hand and noticed his hologram reflection copying him.</p><p>“It’s nothing, really. Okay, can you do that jumping thing again? Like you did yesterday? And then, pretend you’re fighting. Lunge forward like you’re stabbing someone with the shield or something.”</p><p>Steve shrugged but did as he was asked, jumping a few times, then replicating some of his signature moves, the hologram before him replicating everything in exact detail. After a minute of rapid movements, Tony told him to stop and looked the data over on his computer.</p><p>“That should be good. Thanks!”</p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p>“Yup. Just needed to make sure I got the right impact ratio. Who knew sports bras were so complicated!”</p><p>“You’re building me a bra?” Steve asked incredulously.</p><p>“No no, not really. We’ll replicate the general idea inside your suit!”</p><p>“I’m going to regret trusting you with this, aren’t I?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll make this work, and no one will know the difference. Promise.”</p><p>Steve nodded as Tony went back to the screen in front of him. Steve joined him, looking at the wireframe of himself jumping and moving, numbers and data flying on the screen next to it with every movement.</p><p>“So, what does all this do, exactly?” Steve asked, curiosity taking over.</p><p>Tony looked at him, not having expected him to be interested in the process. He was surprised to find that Steve actually looked intrigued, he wasn’t just asking for the sake of asking.</p><p>“Well, I built this software that takes your movements and calculates basically the impact of the movements. So, how your body absorbs shock with different movements you make. Like, you know how you’ve learned to run in a way where it has the least impact on your body, but propels you forward faster? This helps me see what the proper way to restrain all this is.” He waved in Steve’s general chest area, making him smile timidly.</p><p>“That’s pretty neat actually,” Steve answered, looking back at the computer screen, trying to disguise a smile.</p><p>“Thanks. I spoke to designers at Lululemon, Under Armor, Nike, Lole, Reebok, and Victoria’s Secret. I tried to explain what I was aiming to do and they had nothing to offer up for comparison. Don’t worry,” Tony cut him off quickly when he noticed Steve’s horrified expression, “I didn’t say it was for you. They explained some of the theory behind how they build their sports bras, and we’re just re-purposing it for something higher impact.”</p><p>“You did all of this in a day? You’re really taking this seriously, aren’t you?” Steve sounded shocked. He looked at Tony until he caught his eye, smiling at him – that perfect, warm smile that always made Tony melt from the inside when it was directed at him. “Thank you, Tony. I really appreciate this.”</p><p>Tony tuned to him, a genuine smile on his face. “It’s nothing, Steve.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Ta da!” Tony exclaimed happily as he held the prototype up for Steve.</p><p>“You said you weren’t making me a bra,” Steve sounded confused as he looked over what Tony was holding.</p><p>“I’m not. This is just to see if it’ll work before I build you a whole suit that is useless. Take off your shirt,” Tony asked as he busied himself with the clasp of the prototype, ignoring the obvious blush coming over Steve’s cheeks and the way his breath hitched when the words had left Tony’s mouth. When he turned back Tony gestured towards him, silently asking for permission to dress him. Steve nodded slowly before moving towards Tony. He followed his instructions, moving an arm here or there, turning and bending as Tony asked. When he straightened back up, Tony could already tell he seemed pleased.</p><p>“How’s it feeling?” Tony asked as Steve moved around.</p><p>“Amazing actually. This is… I don’t even know how to explain it, really.” Steve shifted his arms around and jumped, a small smile appearing on his lips as he did. He turned to Tony, looking like he was trying to decide what to say. “I don’t know what you did, but this is fantastic, thank you.”</p><p>“It’s really nothing, Steve. Does it feel tight enough?” Tony moved forward, reaching for one of the straps. “We can play around with that, I’ll show you.”</p><p>Steve reached for Tony’s hand, holding it in his for a beat, until he looked up at Steve. “It’s fine like this, Tony. I mean it, thank you.”</p><p>They held each other’s gaze a moment longer, the air between them feeling electrified. Before they were interrupted.</p><p>“The top portion of the suit is ready, sir,” JARVIS chimed in.</p><p>Tony took a step back as Steve let go of his hand, mumbling a thanks to the AI. He gave Steve a tight smile before heading to the other end of the workshop and coming back with a new suit shirt.</p><p>“Thought you said you weren’t making a suit that might be useless?” The amused smile on Steve’s face made Tony blush.</p><p>“Of course I knew it’d be perfect. It’s me,” Tony answered cheekily. “I can show you how that –“ he pointed to what Steve was wearing, “translates in here.”</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p>Tony motioned for him to follow, and he lead Steve towards a full-length mirror in the bathroom. He stood behind him, just a little to the side, so Steve could see him in the mirror. “It’s pretty simple, really. When you put the shirt on, you’ll notice how this part here…” he slowly traced his fingers along the underside of Steve’s pecks, just below the fabric covering them, feeling the muscles twitch as he did, and stopping when he got to Steve’s sides, letting his hands rest there, “will feel a bit more cinched. It won’t be obvious on the outside cause of the material, but you’ll feel it. And, it’s adjustable, so if you ever eat too many tacos for lunch, you can let it out a little.” Steve chuckled.</p><p>“Then, these,” Tony let his hands show Steve what he meant as he moved along the fabric, upwards following the curves of his body until he reached his shoulders, quickly realizing he was holding Steve’s arms back, making him have to puff out his chest because of it. “These help do the sucking in, as you’d put it. They run along the back as well, and again, fully adjustable. You’ll see on the suit, there’ll be something similar to a buckle right around here, and the harness for your shield will fully hide it too.” Tony’s hands trailed down Steve’s sides again stopping almost at level with his nipples. Tony looked up in the mirror to see Steve, looking at one of his hands on him, his mouth slightly open, impossibly blue eyes darker than Tony had ever seen them. Tony bit his bottom lip before deciding to continue.</p><p>“The rest of the top is pretty standard, but because of the Kevlar blend, I had to include some extra structure in the bottom part too. Similar to the boning you’d find in a corset. It won’t hinder your movements at all though, but you might notice it right along here…” Tony’s hands trailed down lower, following the sides of Steve’s perfectly sculpted abs and stopping when he reached his jeans. Steve’s eyes never drifted away from Tony’s hands on him. “Wanna try it on?”</p><p>Steve’s eyes slowly moved back up and landed on Tony’s. He turned and cupped Tony’s cheek with one hand, moving closer slowly. Tony closed the distance, joining their lips. Both were tentative at first, but quickly turned hungry as they got used to the other’s mouth.</p><p>“I’ve been wanting to do that for way too long,” Steve admitted when they finally pulled away, both smiling broadly.</p><p>Tony nodded slowly. “Who knew all it’d take to get us here would be those amazing boobs of yours,” he replied seriously.</p><p>“Pecks, Tony. We are not calling them boobs.” Steve frowned at him, his cheeks flushing yet again.</p><p>“Men have breasts too, Steve. Nothing to be ashamed of. What would you rather I call them? Titties? Bazongas? Knockers? Tatas? Mmm… I bet you’d look so good in lacy lingerie. Ooh, do I get to motorboat them?!”</p><p>Steve sighed before pulling Tony towards him again. “I knew I’d regret getting you to help me with this.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed something silly and fluffy in the middle of my angst fest ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>